


A Look Back On Life

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance are like..in their 70’s/80’s, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Mentioned Shiro/Adam, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith takes a look back on his life throughout the years





	A Look Back On Life

**Author's Note:**

> woop did a thing for Keithtober

At a week old, his mother had left

At ten years old, he listened to his father talk about his mother

he didn't know much about his mom back then, all he knew was that she was in the stars, like his dad had said.

at eleven years old, he opened the door to see the fire cheif at the door, holding his fathers jacket

at eleven years old, he was sent to a foster home

at eleven years old, he spent every day wondering when his mom would come home

at twelve years old, he met Shiro and Adam

at thirteen years old, Shiro and Adam had officially adopted him

at sixteen years old, he watched as Shiro went to Kerberos 

at sixteen years old, he watched as Adam stared at the TV when the news was broadcasting Shiros death

he’d never seen Adam cry that hard in his life, and he wished it had stayed that way

at seventeen years old, he found Shiro, and along with three other garrison cadets, he went into space 

at seventeen years old, he learned more about his heritage

at seventeen years old, he learned more about his mother

at seventeen years old, he started to fall in love with the blue-eyed cuban pilot he went to classes with at the garrison

at seventeen years old, he started dating the love of his life

at seventeen years old, he left voltron to join the blades

at eighteen years old, he found his mother

at nineteen years old, he and his mom went back to voltron

at twenty years old, he was finally going back to earth

at twenty years old, after the war had ended, Lance had asked him if he wanted to come home with him

and he said yes

at twenty-five years old, he watched as the love of his life got down on one knee, and asked him to marry him

and he said yes

at twenty-five years old, he and Lance got married

at twenty-eight years old, he wanted to start a family with Lance

at thirty years old, they finally found a surrogate

at thirty years old, his daughter was born

at fourty-eight years old, he watched as his daughter walked across the stage at her high school graduation

at fifty-six he watched as his daughter got married to the love of her life

at sixty, his daughter announced she and her wife were having a baby, causing him and Lance to freak out with joy

at sixty-three, his daughter had another baby

now here he is, 80 years old, sitting on the couch with his husband, family photos plastered on the wall, their cats red and blue sleeping by their feet

he looks over at Lance, who takes his hand and smiles

Lance kisses him, and Keith smiles in response

” _happy birthday, amor, i love you”_

_”i love you too”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to everyones favorite space firey boy!!  
> i know it isnt his birthday yet but i wanted to write this so yeet


End file.
